


Power Play

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, First Times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sort of an x-over between an original fic character of mine and TS.(repost of Friends)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Play

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS NOT A MARY SUE! someone pointed out that it looked that way because i use River as my IRC nick, but that's just because i've been obsessed with his character for years. 
> 
> This is unbeta'd, has gone major changes since the last post, and yes, Shanny, it's serious, and even a bit angsty *lol* 
> 
> A big huge thank you with cream and sprinkles on top to Sorka for helping me sort this whole thing out.

## Power Play

by Daphna

Author's webpage: <http://www.geocities.com/athens/2642>

Author's disclaimer: Jim and Blair aren't mine. Wish they were, no money exchanged hands, no infringment intended. River is mine. If you're interested in reading the novel i've written about him, not that it's all finished yet let me know. 

* * *

The young, blue eyed man stared at the map, then back at the building, then the map again. Somehow when he'd envisioned the Institute, he didn't quite think it would like this. This was much to pleasant for an institute of any kind. He picked up the magazine lying on the passenger seat, and looked once more at the listed address . Yes. This had to be it. He took a deep breath, got out of the car, and walked up to the front gate. He pressed the intercom button. 

"Hello?" A voice said. "How may I help you?" 

"My name is Blair Sandburg. I'm an anthropology student from Rainier University. I'd like to talk to Mr. Keith, please." 

"Just a moment please." The voice said. A pause followed, in which Blair was growing more and more nervous. 

Finally, after a few long minutes, a figure emerged from the building. Blair's heart skipped a beat, but then he saw it was a woman. This was definitely not the person he had come to see. Had he been rejected, after this long drive? But the smile on the woman's face as she approached the gate assured him that was not the case. She unlocked the gate, saying 

"Welcome to the Institute for the Study of Psi Phenomena, Mr. Sandburg. Please come in. I'm Laura. River's teaching right now, but he should be done in about half an hour. How about a tour of the place while you wait?" She smiled again, and Blair smiled back. 

"Sure!" He said. 

The Institute's grounds were truly stunning. The gardens were obviously designed by a master and well taken care of, and in them men and woman of all ages, races, and probably creeds, sat around, talked, tested, learned and taught. 

"This place is beautiful." Blair said when they concluded the tour and started walking towards one of the red brick buildings. 

"Isn't it? I can't understand those who leave and don't come back. I think I could die here." Laura said, her sincerity showing in her eyes. 

They climbed up a set of stairs, down a small, wood paneled corridor, and reached an open door. 

"Come in!" A man's voice came from inside the room. Laura led Blair into the small apartment. The room was a living room, with carpeted in deep blue from wall to wall, a sofa and a few colorful pillows served as the sitting area, two guitars stood by the wall, a classic and an electric, who's amp was sitting on the bottom shelf of a very crowded bookcase, which also contained a stereo and a large collection of CD's and tapes stacked on each other. A huge window opened to the garden, lined with several clay pots containing several herbs that Blair could recognize, mostly from his mother. Other than that, the living room was empty, and spotlessly clean. This was also true for the tiny kitchen that adjoined it. A doorway opposite the sitting area presumably led to the other rooms, and through it a man now came. 

He was tall, with long blonde hair, a bit longer than Blair's own, but straight, and eyes a strong, beautiful blue. He was quite thin, dressed in blue jeans and a t-shirt, and Blair had to admit he was gorgeous. 

"Thanks Laura." The man said, smiling at the woman. " I owe you one." 

"Anytime, River." She said, and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. 

"I hope I'm not bothering you, Mr. Keith." Blair said. 

"If you were bothering me you wouldn't be here. And it's River, please." He smiled, and offered his hand. Blair took it with a sigh of relief. 

"Blair." He said. 

"Please, sit down. Can I get you something to drink?" River asked, heading towards the kitchen. 

"Em.. Yeah, a glass of water would be nice. But, em, wouldn't you know that already?" 

"I don't actually read everyone's mind all the time," River said, handing Blair a glass of water, settling down on a pillow. Blair followed suit. "That would make life much too boring." 

"But you could? If you wanted to?" Blair asked, his eyes glittering with hunger for knowledge. 

"Yeah, sure I could. In fact, that's pretty much the natural state for me." 

"Oh?" 

"I have to use my willpower to shut out other people's thoughts, not to read them. If I didn't exert any power, I'd wouldn't be able to think. I'm just too powerful for that." River said simply. There was no bragging in his tone, simply stating facts. 

"So, what is it, exactly, that you do here?" 

"Well, we teach, mostly. We find people who have potential to be telepaths, or have other Psi abilities, or who already developed such abilities, but need more guidance, and we offer them help. We don't force them to accept it, of course. A lot of the people here, especially the younger ones, are orphans, like me, or men without a family. We help them out in more ways than one. The institute pays for any outside studies they want, and of course anyone is welcome to leave whenever they want. Some people don't want to leave. They stay, and teach new arrivals. That's basically it. We do some research, but most of it is simply part of the teaching process." For a few minutes there was silence. 

"And your other abilities?" Blair asked tentatively. Though the obscure article that had come to Blair's attention by accident had discussed at length River's unparalleled telepathic abilities, it was not this that had caught Blair's attention, and caused him to use his summer holiday to drive down to California. 

"The mind control? What about it?" River asked. 

"I don't know, really. How hard is it for you?" Blair asked, blurting out the first question that came to mind. 

"It isn't. Not technically, at least. Morally, well, that's another issue." River answered, his eyes darkening visibly in a flash of pain. "Here, let me show you." 

Blair's heart raced. When he had read that there existed a man with the ability to literally make anyone do anything, simply by act of will, he knew he had to meet him, and could only hope for a demonstration. He didn't know why he wanted it so much, only that it was somehow what he HAD to do. Only now, when he was facing the man, and he was calmly offering to demonstrate the ability, on Blair himself, he became afraid. After all, who knew what this man could do. But he nodded hesitantly. 

River looked at him, and suddenly Blair realized there was no way he could look away, he was trapped. He began to panic, his heart nearly jumping out of his chest, his head pounding, when River said just one word: 

"Relax." 

Suddenly any panic Blair had in him melted. His eyes closed of their own accord, and Blair felt his body melt into relaxation as a wave of warmth, trust, and calmness swept him. He had meditated before, experiencing deep relaxation. But this was different from anything he had ever experienced. That sharp transition from total panic to utter and complete relaxation was incredible. 

He had a vague awareness of the fact that he had was lying down now, and that River was talking quietly. Then his body became too pleasantly heavy too move, and his mind became too relaxed to think, to analyze, to feel anything in any coherent way. 

"Awake." The single word penetrated Blair's haze. Feeling came back to his body, he stretched, sat up, and finally opened his eyes. Realizing that he was more awake, restful, and relaxed than he had been, well, since he could remember. 

"How was that?" River asked, a grin playing on his face. 

"Wow!" was all Blair could say. 

"Come on. I'll show you some more stuff." River handed him a long arm, helping him up. 

* * *

  * One week later 



"Blair, I want to talk to you about something, seriously." River started. They were sitting in a small, round garden, currently deserted of all inhabitants but them. 

"Sure." 

"That article you read, it wasn't published with my permission." 

"What?" 

"There was a man, John Devereaux. He was a telepath. Very powerful, the most powerful other than myself. He was the one that handled most of my tests. He knew more about me than anyone else here. Only, we didn't really hit it off. Eventually, he was forced to leave, and he published that article, the article that exposed me, without my knowledge. People have been trying to see me ever since. Reporters, Businessmen, the government, you name it. You're the first one I've ever talked to." 

"Why me?" 

"Because you're the only one that didn't want anything from me except knowledge. You're such a pure intellectual, it's incredible to me. It's wonderful." He inhaled deeply, and then turned to look at Blair. "That's why I want to ask you for a big favor. A huge one." 

"Sure. I mean, you did me a favor and let me spend this great week with you and all. I owe you one. What do you want?" Blair smiled, a big open smiled, that made it perfectly clear he was totally sincere. 

" Wait. I don't want you to say yes just because you feel you owe me one. If you don't agree, that's fine. Really. I mean, only do it if you really feel that you can live with it, ok? And you can take all the time you want to think about it." 

"What? You want me to murder someone???" A half smile played on Blair's lips. River had an air of authority and confidence about him, one coming from his power, but deeper than that. People around him seemed to expect him to be always calm, always the teacher. And Blair had done the same. Now, for the first time, he saw River scared. For the first time he actually realized that River was younger than he himself was. The man was 20 years old, barely. 

"The first time I realized I had the ability to.... control people, I was 15. Both my parents were dead for a while, and suddenly I realized I was making people do stuff. And I was scared shitless. I just couldn't deal with it. I was 15 years old, already dealing with being an orphan and a telepath, which was a handful." He passed a hand through his hair and swallowed. Gently Blair put his arm on the younger man's shoulder, trying to give comfort where he wasn't sure he could. "I was so scared, I shut it out. I didn't use it. At all. I figured if I didn't use it, it would be like it wasn't there. And for about a year, it worked. 

"Then, one night, I was walking down the street at night, when someone jumped at me, holding a knife to my neck. He was just a kid. A bit younger than I was, and hungry. I could have given him my money and left. But something in me snapped. I... I looked at him... I just meant to tell him to go away, but once I started, I couldn't stop. The power took over me. I was caught in it, and I couldn't escape." His breathing quickened, and he stared straight at the fountain in front of them, as if he was reliving the past. Blair tightened his grip on River's shoulder, and he turned back towards Blair. 

" I don't remember exactly what I made him go through, only that it was bad. And then, before I could stop myself, I told him to point the knife at his own chest.... And.... I... I said the words. I said 'Kill yourself'. He fought, the kid. He struggled to keep the knife away from his chest, but it kept inching closer and closer... and then he looked at me....and there was this pleading in his eyes, and suddenly the rush of power broke, and I stopped him. But it was close. Too close. I left him there, without a single memory of what happened. 

"For a while after that, I was so afraid of it occurring again I used the power all the time. I used it repeatedly against the ISPP agents that came to talk to me. I became an arrogant pig, who felt all powerful. Until one of them came and confronted me about it, and for some reason, I let him convince me to come here. Ever since then, well, I've been using my power when I need to, mostly for work, and most of the time, it satisfies my need for power. But every long while I need to let it loose on someone. I've never told anyone about this. Whenever I felt it was time I took a day off, went into town, and did it on someone there. I don't feel good about it, but I never really had a choice. I never caused anyone any damage, physical or mental, and I figured it was better to do that than to let it explode when I had no control over it. Now, for the first time, I'm asking someone's permission to do it. Blair, would you please help me?" His eyes were dark, and pleading. Pain, fear and despair were intermixed in them. There was a long pause. Finally Blair said 

"I'll do it, on one condition." 

"What?" 

"That you don't make me forget it. I want to know what you do to me." His voice was even, his eyes kind, but firm. River looked at him, as if trying to judge his seriousness. 

"Alright," he said. "I won't make you forget it. But I can't promise you won't do some repressing on your own. Let me know when you're ready. And, Blair, thank you. I don't know how to express my gratitude." 

"You don't have to. Friends do these things for each other." 

* * *

  * Six years later 



Jim was climbing up the stairs to the loft, when something caught his eye on the floor below his. The door to the apartment on that floor was open, and several crates were scattered around. Someone must be moving in. He shrugged and climbed the remaining floor up, entered the loft, hung up his jacket, and listened around for his roommate. The sounds of music and typing came from Blair's room, and Jim knocked on the glass doors before entering. 

"Hey Jim, how're you doing?" The younger man asked, turning the music down as it had become a reflex reaction. 

"Good. How does pasta sound for dinner?" 

"Yum!" Blair smiled, his eyes giving off a fair imitation of the starved grad student which always made Jim's heart melt a little. Blair really didn't take enough care of himself. 

"OK. Feeding time in about an hour." Jim said, and grinned. "Oh, hey. You know the apartment below us?" 

"The one that's been empty for the last six months?" 

"Yeah. Someone's moved in." 

"Really? Maybe we should go say hi after dinner, see if they need anything." Blair said. 

"Not a bad idea. Well, I'll go make dinner now." 

"hmm??" Blair muttered, his mind already on the notes on his computer screen. 

"Never mind." Jim said, rolling his eyes, and left the room, closing the door behind him. 

* * *

Blair handed the plate of cookies to Jim and knocked on the door. The crates had disappeared, which apparently meant whoever moved in had settled in, at least a bit. 

"Is there anyone home?" Blair asked. Jim listened for a second, and then nodded. Blair knocked again. This time there was a reply. 

"Just a sec!" a voice called from the inside, and then "Who is it?" 

"We're the neighbors from upstairs. We just wanted to say hi and see if you needed any...." Blair trailed off as the door opened. "River?" He said, stunned. 

"Blair? What're you....?" And then, looking at Jim "Come in. You must be Jim. Blair wrote about you a while back." He motioned them into the apartment, still filled with crates, and cleared some sitting space. 

"I tried to write more but I the ISPP kept sending my letters back." Blair said, handing the cookies over apologetically. 

"I wasn't there. I've been recruiting. That's why I'm here, actually. I had no idea you were living here... none at all." 

"But how...?" Blair asked, confused. 

"I've been preoccupied. I've taken a special project and I've been devoting most of my mental efforts for that." He sat down, and a silence followed, when Jim spoke for the first time 

"Are you guys going to tell me how you know each other?" Blair looked at River. 

"Tell him. I'll go make coffee." River answered the question in Blair's eyes. Blair told Jim about the article, about his trip, about that week. He left out nothing except the very end. That he kept to himself. When River came back, carrying a tray with three coffee cups, Jim said 

"So you know....?" 

"About the Sentinel thing? Yeah. I've known for a while. In fact, I asked Blair about it before he told me. You and I have had to deal with a lot of similar things." He spoke cautiously, as if he were walking on quicksand, and a wrong word could doom him. 

"Actually, maybe River could...emm... help us out a bit, Jim. He has a lot of experience with making the mind do what you want it to do." 

"Yeah, I'm sure he does." Jim muttered, and got up. "I think I'll leave you two to catch up. Nice to meet you, River." 

"Same here. Good night." 

"'Night Jim." Blair said, and followed Jim's exit with his eyes, a look of concern on his face. "So what's this special project of yours?" he asked, looking back at River. 

"A student at Rainier that seems to have incredible potential. He wants to learn, but doesn't want to leave his studies, so I volunteered to tutor him here in Cascade." 

"But what about all your students back at the institute?" Blair asked. It was unlike his friend to leave like that. 

"I've arranged for someone else to teach them. The truth is, I had to get out of there. It was getting too dangerous." 

"What do you mean?" 

"When I teach, I sometimes use the control thing, to focus or relax the student, things like that. And lately it's become to tempting. I stopped myself on the brink of taking them over too many times." 

"How long since you last let your power loose?" 

"Nearly two years." River sighed. 

"Two years???" 

"I couldn't bring myself to do it. It was too much responsibility to bear." 

"Well, you have to do it. Now. With me." 

"I can't, Blair. I can't." The despair in his eyes was all too evident. 

"Why not? I survived it once, I can do it again!" 

"No Blair. Please, don't tempt me. You don't understand..." He got up and started pacing around the room. 

"Don't understand what? That if you don't do it, you'll explode, doing God knows how much damage??" 

"No. You don't understand. The need... in the last few years... it's been, well... sexual. I keep seeing myself fucking those students, while entirely under my control. And right now, I'm this close to doing it to you." He stopped pacing and looked at Blair. 

"So do it." Blair whispered. 

"What?!?" 

"It won't be the first time I've slept with a man, and it's not like I've never wanted you. Not romantically, but physically, sure. Almost from the moment I saw you." 

"I can't do this to you, Blair. What about Jim?" 

"Jim? What about him?" 

"You love him, Blair. It's so obvious he'd have to be blind not to see it." 

"He doesn't see it because he doesn't want to. Because there isn't a chance in hell he feels the same." 

"Of course he feels the same. He loves you Blair. Loves you more than anyone or anything." 

"You're just saying that." 

"No, I'm not just saying it, Blair. It's the first thing on his mind." 

"No. You're wrong. You said yourself you've been preoccupied lately. Jim's straight. There's not doubt about it." 

"You're scared, Blair. I can see that. But that's no reason to sacrifice it all by sleeping with me." 

"I'm not scared. I'm practical. And even if he did love me back, this is just sex. It's no biggie. I do the same with women all the time. Do it, River. It's too important." 

"No!" River said, but he was loosing the thin reins of control, and Blair could see it. 

"Do it! You have to. I'm giving you permission. DO IT!" 

"No." He whispered, and then the look in his eye changed. He looked at Blair and said 

"Come." And Blair knew it had begun. His body followed River to the bedroom, unable to resist. 

"Take of your clothes, and get on the bed." Blair followed the orders mechanically, but there was something about the whole situation that aroused him. 

"Now look at me. Don't move, and don't take your eyes off me. You need me. Every little movement I make turns you on." River said, his eyes fixed on Blair. He started taking his clothes off, slowly, and Blair felt heat coarse through his body. He didn't know how much of it was artificial and how much was his own. All he knew was that he had no choice but to give in and enjoy it. His cock throbbed, and he longed to touch it, to relieve it, but he couldn't move. It couldn't have been more effective if his hands were tied. 

"Does it hurt? Do you want me so much already? Not yet. Let the passion take over you. I want you to want me so much that you'll go crazy, so that if touch you your body will explode with passion, and still need so much more to be relieved." And the very words enflamed Blair to the point where he thought he was going mad. He knew he was supposed to come already, he was so close to the edge, but he also knew he wouldn't come until he was ordered to do it. And the heat, the throbbing, kept growing, and just when he thought he was lost, River touched him. It was just a small, gentle stroke against his nipple, but his body convulsed with it. His body felt electric. And River kept touching him, small, tiny touches, but each one placed so as to cause the most intense pleasure. Somewhere, in what small part of his brain was still thinking coherently, he knew that River was reading his mind, making a connection with his body, finding out exactly what he wanted, what would intensify his passion even more. And then all thought was blown out of his brain when River's lips touched his cock, alternately sucking and grazing, and he knew that it was close, that soon he would be relieved. And he also knew he would be driven far beyond the brink before he could do that. He was writhing, convulsing, as if his entire being was drawn into that hard shaft that was now being sucked, pleasured. And then he felt the order had been given, and the explosion came, rocking him, more intense than anything he'd ever felt, and he collapsed back on the bed. 

* * *

Jim sat in the living room, waiting for the moment when Blair would walk in the door. He was angry, he was more than angry. He was just about ready to strangle Blair, and that blonde haired son of a bitch from the floor below. He tried to calm himself down, telling himself that Blair did nothing wrong. After all, it wasn't as though they were a couple. But it didn't help. He'd always managed to ignore all the girls Blair dated, because he could excuse it. After all, Blair was just following his nature. But now, now that he realized he was bi, it angered him. He knew it was partly his fault for assuming that Blair was straight, and not doing anything, but how could he? Didn't he know how much Jim wanted him? Didn't he want him back? Of course not, Ellison, you old idiot. Why would he want you? Just because you're friends? Because you live together? Because you spend every moment of your life with him??? 

He heard the key turn in the door and any calming thoughts flew out the open door through which Blair entered the loft. 

"How could you? Did you think I wouldn't hear you two, fucking like dogs down there, in the apartment below?" Jim yelled. Blair stopped in his tracks. 

"Oh my God. He was right." He whispered, and covered his face. 

"Right about what, for God sakes???" 

"You do love me. Oh God. Jim, you don't understand, it's not what you think. It's... I did it as a favor, to help River out. I didn't know. He told me, but I wouldn't believe him. He said you loved me, but I was too scared that if I knew you loved me I would have to get the guts to go and tell you I loved you back. But the sex, it had nothing to do with it. It wasn't even for pleasure, Jim." 

"Oh no? Sure sounded like you were enjoying yourself!" 

"Yeah I was enjoying myself. It's not as though I had a choice!" 

"You mean he forced you? He made you do it?? The little bastard. I'll kill him!" He started moving towards the door, but Blair stopped him. 

"No, Jim. He didn't make me. Please, please just let me explain. Please sit down and I'll tell you all about it." Blair whispered. 

"There's nothing to explain! He told you I loved you, you told him you loved me, and then he went ahead and made you fuck him?? Get out of my way, Blair!" 

"No!" Blair said helplessly. 

"Don't make me hurt you!" Jim said, and pushed him away from the door. 

"Jim... Where are you going??" Blair yelled after him, but there was no reply. 

Jim ran down the stairs, stopping in front of River's door. He knocked hard. 

"Open up you little bastard! I can hear you in there! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" He yelled. 

"Go away, Jim. Don't make it worse than it is." River's voice came from the inside. 

"The only one who's in for anything worse is you. Now open the damn door before I kick it down!" 

A key turned, and River opened the door, going back into the apartment. 

"What do you want?" River asked calmly. 

"If you're such a great telepath, you probably already know." 

"Blair's a grown man. It was a choice he made. I didn't make it for him." 

"The hell you didn't! Don't throw it on him, you made him do it!" 

"No, Jim. I told him my dilemma, and he convinced me into doing it. That's the truth. I'm not saying I didn't have a lot of the responsibility, but he has quite a load as well." 

"You know what? I don't care about that. I may be pissed at Blair, but you're right about one thing, I love him, and this thing isn't going to change that. But you, if you think for a minute you're going to get away with this, you're wrong." River just stared at him for a moment, his calm unnerving, then he broke into laughter. 

"God, you're pathetic. You think that you'll even get close enough to me to beat me up? Don't... don't even try to move. Trust me, if I put super glue on your shoes you would have more chance of moving." 

"River, don't!" The cry came from the door. Jim didn't have to look back to know it was Blair, and by the tone of his voice, he could only imagine the grief in the young man's eyes. He would make that bastard pay! He tried to move forward, but, just like River had said, he was stuck. His body refused to follow his mind's orders. 

"You son of a bitch." Jim spat the words out. River moved towards him, his blue eyes never moving away from Jim's own. 

"What? You didn't believe me? You thought I was joking? Well, I wasn't, Jim. I don't even have to speak to have you writhing on the floor. I could make you kiss my feet, I could make you do anything I fucking please. Got it? Feeling a little helpless are we?" 

"River, let him go! LET HIM GO!" Blair yelled. River stared at him for a moment, the tension almost tangible in the air. Then he looked back at Jim. 

"Go. Now." He said, and Jim turned around and left, brushing Blair's shoulder as he moved out the door. 

"That was unforgivable, River." Blair said when they were alone. 

"He was going to hit me. What did you want me to do?" 

"Ok, so you use your abilities to stop him, fine. That's not the point and you know it! You didn't have to humiliate him like that. He was angry, and probably rightfully so. You didn't have to do that." 

"I'm sorry, ok?" 

"No. Look, what happened last night, I was trying to help you. Know I may have blown my only chance to be with the man I love, because of you. I don't know what you're going through, River, but you had no right to take it out on Jim. And I'm not sure I can forgive you for that." 

"Well, I wouldn't worry about it too much, then." River said. 

"What?" 

"I'll move out. Far be it from me to destroy a perfect match. I'll find another place. I'll move out, this afternoon. Good thing I still haven't unpacked. You won't have to see me again." 

"Yeah. Well, it's probably for the best." Blair said. River moved towards the door. 

"Yeah." He said, and closed it slowly. 

* * *

Blair climbed halfway up the stairs and sat down. He knew Jim was upstairs, and he wasn't sure he could deal with that now. When had his life suddenly become so distorted? Only yesterday he was pining for Jim, knowing that it wasn't to be. Now suddenly he had found himself cheating on Jim before they even had a relationship. And how the hell was he supposed to explain to Jim that it really was nothing, that he was just trying to help out, to prevent a disaster. Well, great going, Sandburg, you really did well there. Damn! 

He could feel the wetness on the brim of his eyes, and he closed them, letting the tears fall slowly down his cheeks. They burned, hot, heavy, salty tears that left their marks on his cheek. 

Then suddenly a gentle hand wiped away the stinging wetness. He opened his eyes, and looked into Jim's face. Somehow he had managed to sit next to Blair on the staircase, without Blair noticing. Jim's other hand held Blair under the chin. 

"Don't cry, Blair. I... I know it's not your fault." The voice was gentle, hurting. 

"He told you the truth, you know. I did convince him to do it." Blair whispered. 

"I know. I heard. Most of it at least. I got so mad at you, for agreeing to do it. But, well, I guess you really had something special happen between you two, and you really did only want to help. It's not going to be easy for me, Blair, but I'm willing to try and put this behind me. At least as far as you're concerned. As for him, well, if I see him again, I'm not responsible for what I'll do." 

"Thank you, Jim. And I'm sorry. Really I am." 

"I know, Blair, I know." They looked at each other, and then Jim moved put one hand on Blair's back and moved him closer, touching their lips together gently. Slowly, tentatively, their tongues touched, sending shivers down Jim's spine. The kiss lasted forever, and yet not quite long enough, and then they broke apart. 

"I love you, Jim." Blair whispered, placing his head against the larger man's shoulder. Jim placed his hand in Blair's soft curls, twisting them around his fingers gently. 

"I love you too, Blair. Always." 

"So what now?" 

"Now I find out if I can give you a sexual experience even remotely close to the one you had last night." Jim smiled wickedly. 

He got up, helping Blair up as well, and they walked up to the loft, and to Jim's bedroom. Slowly, reverently, they took each other's clothes off, gently touching, exploring, each learning the other's body for the first time. And the gentle touching grew teasing, interspersed with kisses, and the fell onto the bed. They let their bodies guide them blindly, aligning perfectly, dictating the rhythm of the rubbing, and as the friction drove them to the verge, Jim leaned in for another kiss, and the came, holding each other tight. 

And perhaps for the first time they knew why they call it Making Love. 

End 


End file.
